With One Tear
by Akayume
Summary: Seiya Kou is a blind man, but can find his way around. Yaten is a waitress who Seiya meets on her lunch break. They fall in love and they're pretty happy until Yaten's ex-boyfriend comes along...


With One Tear  
By Akayume  
Note - I don't own anything except this story.   
I know this story sucks, but at least give it a review, please?

**Chapter 0ne**

Summary - Seiya Kou is a blind man, but can find his way around.  
Yaten is a waitress who Seiya meets on her lunch break.  
They fall in love and they're pretty happy, until Yaten's ex-boyfriend  
comes along... 

Darkness. Pure darkness. It's all that I've seen in, what, three years?   
I've forgotten what the light is like. What a painting is. What the notes on sheet music are  
like. I've had to rely on my other senses to even get out the door.   
This affected everyone else that I've known. My parents started fighting about who's fault it  
was for my blindness. My sister, Usagi went to a mental hospital a year later after   
watching me trip and fall from not knowing where I was going. Apparently, she began seeing   
monsters and "death" from seeing me trip and fall. Her boyfriend hates me. And my friends?  
They act like I'm handicapped and they keep treating me with extra care. Meaning   
they going with me to the bathroom, walking me out of restaurants and malls, and so on...  
No one seems to know how I really feel. I can't read, I can't write without being guided to the  
lines, I can't drum, I can't drive without someone with me...  
And my feelings changed that one day... 

"Seiya, if you don't let me help, you'll end up having bruises covering your face!"   
"I told you, I'm not hungry!"   
"You have to eat something! You haven't eaten breakfast!"   
Rei finally got him to a booth and waited for a waiter to come.   
All Seiya wanted to do was lay his head on the table and disappear.   
"May I take your order?"   
The waitress' voice had a heavy country western accent. American obviously. When she said "I," it  
sounded like she said "ah."   
"I'll have plain noodles. What about you, Seiya?"   
"I don't want anything."   
The waitress got real impatient and screamed something in some other language. Her footsteps   
were heavy, giving Seiya the idea that she was big and heavy herself.   
After a moment, another waitress said, "Okay, I got one order, I have to get another one before  
my lunch break. Are you ordering, sir?"   
Her voice was soft, yet rushed and sounded very irritated.   
"Nope. I'm just going to find my way out. You can eat by yourself, Rei. I wasn't hungry   
anyway."   
"Seiya! Stop, you'll hit that trash can!"   
Too late. He had bumped and fell in.   
He heard the waitress yell "Oh my god, are you alright?"   
"I'm fine, I just need to get out of here!"   
Rei and some other person helped me out and as soon as I got out, the waitress asked Rei,   
"Blind? Not trying to offend anyone, just asking."   
I heard Rei say a whispered yes.   
"I'm leaving. Rei, my cane!"   
"Don't bother, we're leaving." 

_ The sky was a bright blue, with a few clouds. The buildings stood tall. Tokyo Tower wasn't too  
far ahead.  
I'm walking toward an apartment. The apartment I live in. But I didn't go to mine. No. I went   
to the one across from mine.   
I opened the door. It was nice and clean and smelled like vanilla candles.   
There was a piano, a black leather couch, a decent TV, a glass table with a vase of lilies, a   
maroon carpet, a window overlooking the city, a closet, and three doors.   
I opened the door to the right. A bedroom. The bed had a dark blue blanket with black pillows.  
The vanity had all this stuff on it, like lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, powder...  
Then some small jewelry boxes and pencil holders and five hairbrushes. The dark blue curtain was   
drawn over the glass door.  
I pushed it back to see a silver-haired girl on the balcony. The light wind was blowing her   
hair like mist in the morning.   
I slid the door open. The girl turned her head slightly, then back.   
"Is it too late to say that I'm sorry?"   
She didn't answer.   
I walked closer. When I out my hand on her shoulder, she yelled, "How could I listen to   
apologies if I can't even bear pain?"  
Her voice sounded oddly familiar...  
_

Seiya woke up and whispered, "What the..."   
He sat up and wiped the sweat dripping on his forehead.   
"Who was that girl? And why is my blank vision suddenly a bit lighter?"   
He couldn't explain himself when he walked downstairs by himself and sat down.   
Everyone looked at him in surprise and asked if his cane was magical. Really, they did.   
Somehow, he could guide himself, yet he couldn't see. It was like that guy from _Daredevil_,  
where he's blind, but he knows his way around.   
When he walked out the door, he pushed Rei and walked down the hall, but was stopped when Rei   
screamed, "How the heck are you walking like nothing is happening?!"   
He ignored her and kept walking.   
To the elevator. Walking down the sidewalk. Walking across a busy street.   
He just kept walking until he bumped into someone who was obviously running, by how fast the   
hit came.   
"I'm sorry, I was just in a hurry to get to the restaurant and...aren't you the guy who bumped  
into the trash can?"  
That voice...the waitress?   
"I forgot to tell my boss where I was going and if he finds out that I went on my lunch break   
without telling anyone where I was going, I'm going to-"  
"Slow down, er..."   
"It's Yaten. But this is bad! I have to go."   
And in a moment, she was gone.   
Time to walk to the restaurant that I went to yesterday.

Chapter Two soon to come! 


End file.
